


Proposal

by ourladyofthegays



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourladyofthegays/pseuds/ourladyofthegays
Summary: love you nat! hope you liked it 👉👈
Relationships: Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Kudos: 4





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irreplaceable_ecstacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreplaceable_ecstacy/gifts).



Everything had to be perfect. This was it, the night Hélène was going to propose. God, she was so nervous... but excited as well. How could she not be excited when she was (hopefully) marrying the woman of her dreams? 

They had talked about marriage before. Both of them knew it was something they wanted, but Hélène wasn’t sure if Marya wanted it yet. Truthfully, she was a bit worried herself. While they had been dating for years, and things had gotten quite serious, the idea of marriage frightened Hélène. 

She was certain she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Marya, and yet marriage just seemed... scary? She couldn’t find the words to describe it. But even still, it was something she wanted. Only with Marya. It would be scary, but they’d get through it together. If Marya said yes, of course. 

That brought her to her other worry. What if Marya said no? What if Marya wasn’t ready, or had changed her mind and decided she didn’t want to be with Hélène? The possibilities were endless. But she didn’t want to think of them right now. No, she would only focus on the positive. Marya would say yes, for, what reasons did she have to refuse? 

Hélène unlocked the door to Marya’s apartment using her spare key and stepped inside. Everything was meticulously cleaned, which surprised Hélène, considering Marya usually did the majority of her cleaning on Sundays, and it was a Saturday afternoon. Not that she was complaining, of course. It was nice that Marya kept her place clean. Unfortunately, Hélène wasn’t the same way. That was part of the reason she had decided to propose here. She knew Marya wouldn’t be one to enjoy a super public proposal, and she respected that. Her apartment was a mess, and she didn’t care enough to clean it, so of course, Marya’s place was the only option. 

Kicking her shoes off and setting her bag down at the door, she made her way to the kitchen so she could start preparing dinner. It was a simple dinner, some sort of pasta—Hélène couldn’t remember the name—but it was a dish Marya much enjoyed, so of course Hélène had to make it. 

She grabbed Marya’s cookbook and found the recipe she was looking for them began to get out the ingredients she needed. She began slicing the vegetables, and once she had finished she threw it all in a pot with the meat and let it cook. Once the meat was cooked she threw it all in a pot as directed and added some wine. 

Since she now needed to wait an hour while that cooked, she went and sat on the couch, wanting to take some time to relax before the proposal. 

. . . 

When Marya came home that evening, she had certainly not expected to see Hélène asleep on her couch, with a pot of uncooked noodles on the stove as well as a pot of sauce that was still cooking. Chuckling to herself, she set her bac down by the front door and took her shoes off before making her way to the kitchen to finish the pasta Hélène had started cooking. 

About half an hour later, the food was done, and Marya laid it out on the table all fancy, even putting a candle in the middle of the table. Then, she went to go wake Hélène. 

“Elena my love. Wake up, it’s dinner time.” She whispered, not wanting to startle Hélène. 

“What?” Hélène asked, groggily. As she sat up, she started to realize what was happening and cursed under her breath. Had she ruined it? No. No, it could still be saved. Hoping up from the couch, she ran over to her bag and pulled out the ring, tripping on her way back to Marya, though she caught herself with her hand to avoid injury. 

“Marya,” she started, getting down on one knee. “You have made me the happiest woman alive. You’ve been there with me through everything, and without you, I’m not sure I’d be here today. I know this may seem cheesy, but you are my soulmate, my best friend, and my other half, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. 

“I’m sorry. I know you deserve better than me, and you certainly deserve better than this proposal, but... I hope it’s enough. Marya, I love you more than words can say. Lover, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, and nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife. What do you say?” She pulled out the ring and held it out to her. “Will you marry me?” 

Marya looked at Hélène in shock, and for a brief second Hélène was worried she’d say no. Then, a large smile appeared on her face and she pulled Hélène in for a hug. “I love you Hélène.” 

Hélène pulled away. “That didn’t answer my question.” She bit her lip, suddenly worried for the answer again. She had been confident Marya would say yes, but the way she had avoided the question worried her. 

Marya pulled out a ring. “I was gonna propose to you,” 

“Oh, Marya, it’s beautiful.” Hélène looked at the ring, a beautiful gold band decorated with emeralds. How Marya had managed to afford it, Hélène would never know. 

Marya grabbed Hélène’s hand and slipped the ring on with a smile, then held out her hand for Hélène to do the same. When she did, Marya intertwined their hands together, admiring the way they looked with engagement rings on them. 

“Come on,” Marya said, grabbed Hélène by the waist and pulling her over to the dining room. “Let’s go eat before it goes cold.” 

Hélène nodded and took a seat across from Marya, though she refused to let go of her hand. It felt so nice to see her fiancé wearing the ring she had bought, but weird to call Marya her fiancé. She loved it though, but it would take a bit to get used to. Perhaps she’d just stick with lover. 

“Marya?” 

“Yes, Hélène?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> love you nat! hope you liked it 👉👈


End file.
